gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Double Exposure
Misheard dialogue for the film, Double Exposure. This film has a lot of underrated misheard dialogue. Key * Danny Lee - (DL) * Peter Stone - (PS) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * To Heart. * Sweets. * Abalone. * Abalone Hot Spring. * Gastritis. * Workman. * Monorail. * Baumkuchen. * Penglai. * Homura Akemi. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Shoji-san (庄治さん). Languages? * English - Danny Lee and Peter Stone Outdoors scene * Hoo, it's getting hot in here. (DL) - 暑いのう、ヤス ** atsui nou, yasu - It's hot, yes. * God damn it's getting hot here. Too hot. (PS) - 1st part: カーテンつけたい / 2nd part: ToHeart ** 1st part: katen tsuketai - I want to put on a curtain. ** 2nd part: ToHeart. *** A 1997 Japanese adult visual novel. * It's time for a water break. (DL) - 罠ブレイク ** wana bureiku - Trap break. * Ah, I gotta take this stuff off. (?) (DL) - 熱いぞ、ちょっとな ** atsui zo, chotto na - It's a little hot, isn't it? * That cooled me off. (DL) - バックホームやぁ？ ** bakkuhomu ya~a - Back home? * Ah God that felt good. (PS) - あぁ、飽きないぜgood ** a~a, akinai ze good - Ah, I don't get tired good. * Too bad we have neighbors around... Or else we'd be working out here in the nude. (DL) - よし 負けられへん ** yoshi make rarehen - Alright. I can't lose. * Hope no tan line. (?) (PS) - 見てないって・・・ ** mitenai tte... - I didn't see... * That guy over there... (DL joking that one of the neighbours has been peeping on Peter and him) - だよねー ** da yo ne - Yeah. * Ah, man. (DL) - あーうめぇ ** a~ ume~e - Ah, yummy. * You know I noticed some weights in the garage. (DL) - ここら辺のスウィーツはグロいじゃ ** kokora hen no suu~iitsu wa guro ija - The sweets around here are gloomy. * Yeah, let's take a chance, let's go pump some iron then we'll call it a day. (DL) - アス♂テカチャンスisポップス マラの向こうで ** asu tekachansu is poppusu mara no mukou de - Ass♂teka chance is pops beyond penis. * Sounds good to me. (PS) - すいませんねぇ ** suimasen ne - I'm sorry. Weight Training scene * Yeah, make sure the door's shut before anyone comes home. (DL) - ヘイ、兄ちゃん どうした？/ どこへ行くの？ ** hei, niichan doushita - Hey, brother, what happened? ** dokoheikuno - Where are you going? * Alright, you're on. (DL) - アワビいいもん ** awabi ii mon - Abalone good thing. * ? (DL) - 庄治さん ** shouji-san - Mr. Shoji (supposedly Peter Stone's new name). * Your shorts are all dirty and messy. (DL) - 少々。。ダーリン増す♂ ** shoushou.. daarin masu - A little... increase darling♂ * Yours are looking pretty dirty too. (PS) - 何気に♂ベリーグッド ** nanige ni♂beriiguddo - What mind♂Very Good * I better hope nobody comes in. (DL) - アワビ温泉？ ** awabi onsen - Abalone Hot Spring? * Well, if the owner gets home-(?) (PS) - 生き埋めにする ** ikiume ni suru - Buried alive. * Yeah. (DL) - 胃炎 ** ien - Gastritis. *** Gastritis is an inflammation of the protective lining of the stomach. * Wanna switch around? (DL) - お疲れっした？ ** o tsukaresshita - Are you tired? * Foo... that's a hard workout after a day in the sun. (DL) - foo... つまりワークマンの店員さん？/ foo... つまりワークアウトか店員さん？ ** foo... tsumari waakuman no teiin-san - Foo... In other words, a clerk of a workman? ** foo... tsumari waakuauto ka teiin-san - Foo... Is that a workout or clerk? * Listen, I've seen a pool table on the way in, why don't we have a quick game before it's too late? (DL) - 1st part: 供物はモノレール♂ / 2nd part: バームクーヘンは腹筋♂ ** 1st part: kumotsu wa monoreru - The offering is monorail♂. ** 2nd part: baamukuuhen wa fukkin - Baumkuchen is abs♂. *** Baumkuchen is a German variety of spit cake. Pool scene * Pool cues. (DL) - こんちゅ～っす！ ** konchi~yu~ssu! - Hewwo! * I'll break 'em up. (DL) - 無礼講だ ** bureikouda - It's an unceremonious party. * Alright. (DL) - 蓬莱♂ ** horai - Horai♂. *** In Chinese, this refers to Penglai, formerly known as Dengzhou or Tengchow, a county-level city belonging to the prefecture-level city of Yantai, Shandong Province, in the People's Republic of China. * Alright, I'll give you a shot. (PS) - 暁美ちゃ～ん･･･ ** akemi-cha~n - Akemi-chan. *** Homura Akemi,' '''one of the main characters in the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Arm Wrestling/Wrestling scene * It's worse than working all day and then working out in weights. (DL) - こんな休み時間は嫌だ ** kon'na yasumi jikan wa iyada - I don't like this break. * I think I pulled something. (PS) - 父さん ** tou-san - Father. * Alright, you won that. (PS) - マラ♂いいわねぇ～ ** mara ii wa nee~ - Penis♂ is good~. * C'mon, chicken. (PS) - マッチしたくね？ ** matchi shitaku ne? - Do you want to match? * How's that, you like that? You like that?! (PS) - 参ってる？参ってる?? ** maitteru? maitteru? - Are you coming? Are you coming?? * Ahh, shit! (DL) - 雄々しい(^ω^) ** ooshii - Majectic(^ω^). * You give up yet? (PS) - 気持ちエエん？ ** kimochi ee n? - How are you feeling? * What part of giving up do you understand? (DL) - シゴかれてる事にして…♂ ** shigokareteru koto ni shite... - Even though it's a mess…♂ * Speak English? (PS) - ステキィです！ ** sutekyidesu! - It's wonderful! Shower scene * We don't want it that cold now do we. (DL) - もうダクトはどうでもいい♂ ** mou dakuto wa dou demo ii - I don't care about the duct anymore♂. Category:Soramimi - Subpage